Cancérologie
by SunchineSplachy
Summary: One-shot. Tout est dans le titre.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Me revoici pour une nouvelle fic ! Plus longue je dois dire. J'espère que j'aurais réussi à passer l'émotion, bonne lecture !_

* * *

_Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois…_

Edward Elric sorti du train de la gare de Central. Il avait dû revenir en catastrophe de vacances pour la visite médicale obligatoire pour tous les Alchimistes d'Etat. Il avait donc bien sûr, laissé Alphonse à Risembool. Il se dirigea donc vers le grand QG où tout devait se dérouler.

Le jeune blond avait vraiment été agacé de devoir quitter sa campagne pour une journée pour une _« foutue visite médicale » _comme le disait-il si bien. Arrivé à l'infirmerie principale du QG, il entra dans le grand hall et tendit un papier et sa montre d'Alchimiste d'Etat à la jeune secrétaire qui était disponible.

« -C'est pour la visite médicale, dit-il froidement montrant bien son agacement.

-Oui. Vous allez dans le couloir de gauche c'est la dernière porte au fond.

-Bien. Merci. »

Il marcha en trainant les pieds pour retarder le moment du rendez-vous. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir fétiche, il regarda le couloir blanc éclairé par de simples néons. Il toqua à la porte que lui avait indiquée la secrétaire et une jeune femme brune en blouse blanche avec des lunettes rectangulaires lui ouvrit.

« -Tu dois être Edward n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda le joli docteur en lui souriant amusé de voir un si jeune homme se présenter en tant qu'Alchimist d'Etat et visiblement pas content d'être là.

« -Ouais.

-Bien, assis toi je te pris. Alors, au lieu de faire de multiples tests nous te ferons passer un IRM, elle regarda sa main métallique. Tu as d'autres auto-mails ? »

Il leva d'une main le pan de son pantalon. Laissant paraitre une armature métallique lisse et brillante.

« u-Je vois, dit-elle quelque peu surprise. Mais ça ne gênera pas le test. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer la cabine ou te changer. »

Edward alla dans la cabine, se déshabilla et demanda à l'infirmier qui était là s'il devait vraiment sortir en caleçon. Il jura silencieusement et sorti avec un rouge écarlate sur les joues en faisant une moue boudeuse. Le blond finement musclé s'installa sur la banquette et entra dans le grand tube blanc.

Les médecins derrière la vitre observaient le résultat sur leurs moniteurs. Des images du cerveau et du corps d'Edward sur un fond noir apparaissaient.

« -Doc', vous voyez ça ?

-Serait-ce…?

-Je le crois oui…

-Mon dieu pauvre garçon. »

Après le scanner, Edward se rhabilla et rejoignit la jeune femme dans son bureau. Ça avait été éprouvant comme sensation, un bruit sourd était parvenu aux oreilles de ce dernier et des lumières avait clignoté de partout autour de lui.

« -Alors, je suis en bonne santé ? Ça ne m'étonne pas, vu tout le sport que je fais, » flânait-il en remettant son t-shirt noir.

« -Euh Edward… Ses mains se crispaient sur les scannes. Tu-tu n'es pas en bonne santé.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire que, que tu as développé une tumeur… Une tumeur au cerveau. »

Edward resta bouche bée. Tout c'était arrêté autour de lui. La peur s'installa, il avait envie de pleurer de se laisser aller. Puis le désespoir, qu'allait-il se passer ? Et Alphonse ? Et Winry… ? Enfin la colère, ce sentiment étrange de vouloir tout détruire, d'en vouloir à la terre entière. Il fulminait. Comment c'était possible ? Il n'avait pas mérité ça. Non. Dans aucun cas il avait mérité ça.

Le jeune docteur voyait le visage du petit bout d'homme changer d'expression au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait là tragique nouvelle. Ca la rendait triste de le voir comme cela. Mais c'était son travail. Quand elle le vit se lever brusquement la sortant de ses pensées.

« -**Quoi ?! **J'espère pour vous que c'est une blague ! » Disait-il avec ce mélange de colère et de désespoir priant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. « Comment c'est possible ?! V-votre machine à dû avoir un problème c'est certain ! »

Il commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce tenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il était paniqué, complètement paniqué. Il ne contrôlait plus rien.

« - Calme-toi Edward, tenta-t-elle désespérément. Il y a un moyen de te soigner, mais cela coûte assez chère…

-Je me fiche du prix ! Je suis un chien de l'armé non ? Alors je peux me les payer.

-O-oui sûrement. Il faut prévenir ta famille… » Bouleversée, en attrapant le combiné.

L'alchimiste se précipita sur elle en agrippant le poignet de la jeune femme qui lâcha le téléphone.

« -Non, non, non, non, non, et non. Surtout pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant.

-Mais Edward, je vais être obligé de le mettre tout de même dans ton dossier.

- Vraiment ? Il disait cela avec déception. Tant que personne ne lit mon dossier. »

Il c'était rassis accusant enfin le coup. Il avait les yeux vide et baissé vers le sol pendant qu'elle lui expliquait comment allait se dérouler les prochaines entrevues. Elle lui prescrirai le traitement le plus dur comme il l'avait souhaité pour qu'il y ait une chance que sa le guérisse, un premier rendez-vous et quelques médicaments à prendre avant.

Edward quitta l'hôpital et serra le poing là où il sa feuille de prescription. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Il s'assit sur un banc et soupira. Leur quête de la Pierre Philosophale n'était toujours pas résolue. Il n'avait pas vraiment de choix non plus, s'il voulait avoir une chance de guérir il devait faire ce traitement.

Le soir même, quand il rentra à Risembool le blond campa quelques minutes devant la porte où Pinacko, Al et Winry l'attendaient. Il soupira et pris un faux sourire.

« -Salut ! C'est moi !

-Tu en as mis du temps ! Déclara Winry visiblement en colère avec ça clef à molette en main.

-Nii-San ! Tous c'est bien passé ? » Demanda l'armure qui lui servait de petit frère.

Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Il avait encore des choses à accomplir et ne voulait pas que ça les empêche de continuer. Il inspira un grand coup et dis avec un sourire des plus convainquant

-Impec' ! Bon, j'ai faim moi !

-Il ne pense qu'à bouffer celui-là, marmonna Winry. »

Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la gaieté et la bonne humeur. Ed avait oublié ses problèmes le temps d'un instant. Une fois fini, ils allèrent se coucher paisiblement chacun dans leur chambre respective.

« -FullMetal ! » Gueula littéralement Roy Mustang. « Où est-il encore passé ce morveux. »

Le colonel Mustang bifurqua dans un couloir et trouva le jeune FullMetal assis par terre en face des toilettes pour homme.

« -FullMetal ! Elric bon sang sa fait des heures que je te cherche. Et ça fait 3 semaines que j'attends ton rapport sur Lior. FullMetal tu m'entends ? »

Edward paraissait endormi. Il leva la tête lasse vers le Colonel. Des cernes terribles sous les yeux et des iris vide de vie. Cela rappela au Colonel le jour où il était venu chercher le jeune alchimiste à Risembool .

« -Hey, Edward. Ça va ? » Dit Mustang en s'accroupissant.

« -Ouais, impec'. » Edward avait la voie enraillé, il gonfla les joues et couru en direction des toilettes.

Le grand brun entendit des bruits de vomissement. Il rejoignit le jeune blond pour savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il vit l'Alchimiste d'Etat ce tordre au-dessus des toilettes la main sur l'estomac. Roy voulu lui tenir les cheveux de devant mais quand il retira sa main, il tenait une touffe de cheveux dorés dans ses mains.

« -Mais qu'est-ce… » Commença Roy mais voyant son blondinet préféré tremblé comme une feuille il se ravisa à poser sa question.

Il aida Edward à se redresser. Il tremblait encore. Le plus jeune se sentait honteux, honteux que son supérieur le voit ainsi. Une seule et unique larme coula sur ça joue.

« -Edward, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? » Murmura doucement le Colonel. « Tu es bizarre en ce moment. » Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Le blond mis sa main devant la bouche et toussa un bon coup, son gant tacheté de sang.

« -Vous aurez votre rapport la semaine prochaine promit. »

Edward se dégagea du Colonel et sorti des toilettes. Il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait. Roy retourna dans son bureau et demanda au lieutenant Hawkeye de lui ramener le dossier d'Edward. Il le feuilleta silencieusement il trouva que la partie médicale du dossier était bien volumineuse pour un jeune garçon sois disant en bonne santé.

Pris par la curiosité, il commença à lire. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il devait savoir ce que son subordonné lui cachait.

« -C'était donc ça ! »S'exclama le Colonel le doigt sur une ligne du dossier.

« -Quoi donc Colonel ? » Demanda le lieutenant Hawkeye en se penchant au-dessus de lui pour mieux voir.

« -Ah ! J'avais oublié que vous étiez là. Rien je lisais le dossier médical de FullMetal…

-Et qu'avez-vous découvert Colonel ?

-Et bien…Que notre morveux ne lui reste plus longtemps à vivre… »

Riza fit les grands yeux d'étonnement puis les baissa, triste d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

« -Lieutenant.

-Oui Colonel ?

-Vous ne devez rien dire à personne, je vous fais confiance. Je n'ai pas l'impression que la famille d'Edward soit au courant. Je lui parlerais moi-même. Seul à seul.

-Bien Colonel. Quand dois-je convoquer ?

-Le plus tôt possible. Sans éveiller des soupçons bien sûr.

-Bien. »

Le lieutenant sorti du bureau pour convoquer le FullMetal dans les plus brefs délais. Tandis que Roy Mustang s'affaissait dans son fauteuil se demandant comment il pourrait aider le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas mérité de contracter cette maladie. Il mit ses mains sur sa tête se maudissant d'être tout simplement impuissant. Il se concentra pour retenir son sanglot, il renifla et se redressa. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il pouvait juste être là pour lui.

Il voulait sincèrement l'aider.

TOC TOC TOC.

« - Entrez ! Oh Edward aller rentre. Je vois que tu as eu ma convocation. »

Edward entra doucement en trainant des pieds. Sa veste rouge, d'habitude toujours impeccable, était tachetée de sang sur le devant. _« A force de tousser » se disait le Colonel. _Avec de nombreux cheveux blond sur les épaules malgré qu'ils soient attaché en tresse. Il ne portait plus de gans laissant apparaitre son auto-mail abimé par les coups. Son visage était pâle, d'un air maladif, les yeux mi-clos très sombre à cause des cernes laissant entre apercevoir des iris vide et des lèvres visiblement sèches. Son visage se contracta à la vue du Colonel pour montrer qu'il était toujours comme avant, qu'il méprisait le Colonel. Mais cela se voyait que rien n'était naturel.

Il toussa à nouveau avant de s'assoir sur le sofa près du bureau et sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya le coin de la bouche. Son visage était toujours contracté et regardai le Colonel avec les sourcils froncés comme il en avait l'habitude.

« -C'est bon Edward, tu peux arrêter cette comédie. Tu n'arriveras pas à me berner.

-De quoi vous parlez.

-Je suis au courant Edward. J'ai… J'ai lu ton dossier médical. »

Edward se leva brusquement indigné de ce qu'avait fait le Colonel. Mais il sentait déjà ses jambes faiblir.

« -C-comment… COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSEZ ! Ça ne vous regarde pas ! » Il sentait ses larmes monter. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ai se poids sur les épaules. Et il avait déjà réfléchi de comment il pourrait se servir de sa maladie pour son frère.

Le Colonel se leva à son tour :

« -Oh que si ça me regarde ! Tu es mon subordonné et je suis dans l'obligation d'être au courant quand l'un de mes hommes ne va pas bien !

-Non, Colonel. Je ne suis pas un de vos hommes ! En aucun cas cela vous regarde alors laisser moi, je me débrouille très bien seul ! »

Edward commençai à partir. Roy Mustang ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ainsi.

« -Attend ! J JE SUIS JUSTE TROP ATTACHE A TOI POUR TE LAISSER CREVER COMME CA ! Tu… Je te considère plus comme un fils que d'un subordonné… »

Il en avait peut-être trop dit. Mais Edward s'arrêta au pas de la porte laissant ses larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il sera les poings. _« Comment pouvait-il dire ça… Alors que son propre père l'avait abandonné et là il voulait se faire passer pour lui ?! » Se disait Edward_. Sa lèvre inferieur trembla et regarda le plafond pour essayer de se contrôler. Il se retourna pour faire face au brun.

« -Vous…. Vous n'êtes pas mon père ! » Hurla-t-il. « Et…Et je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! Je peux porter mon fardeau seul ! » Hurlait-il de désespoir.

Roy Mustang s'approcha du jeune Alchimiste. le pris dans ses bras. Edward fut surpris. Mais il se laissa allez en enfouissant sa tête dans le torse du Colonel et en serrant son uniforme. Ils restèrent comme ça un bon moment. Roy qui voyait qu'Edward était calmé, se retira doucement de son étreinte. Edward avait les yeux gonflés par les larmes et les joues rouges.

« -Edward… Je veux juste t'aider. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement.

« -Alors FullMetal, je ne dirais rien à personne. »Disait-il en redressant le jeune homme le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux. « Parce que ce n'est pas mon rôle, mais il faut que toi le dise à ta famille. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu ne peux pas tous porter tout seul. Ils pourront te soutenir comme il faut. Et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là et tu peux compter sur moi.

-M-merci Colonel… Déclara Edward en reniflant. »

Le jeune blond sorti du bureau et sorti du quartier général d'East City. Devait-il vraiment l'avouer à sa famille ? Ils touchaient presque au but pour savoir comment était fait la Pierre Philosophale ! Il retourna dans la salle où son frère continuait les recherches du Docteur Marcoh.

« -Ah te voilà Nii-san ! » Disait Alphonse sans même détourner les yeux de son livre. « C'était pour quoi cette convocation ?

-Oh, un truc que j'avais oublié de mentionner dans un dossier…

-Ed ? Tu es sûr que ça va ? Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais tu es bizarre en ce moment.

-Ah oui ? Tu trouves ? » S'inquiéta Edward manquant de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

« -Euh oui Edward, même Winry l'a remarqué.

-W-Winry ?_ 'Reprend toi Ed, se disait-il'_ » Il prit un grand sourire et continua. « Tous va très bien Al ! Allez, nous devons continuer nous y sommes presque ! »

Alphonse n'était pas convaincu mais il n'y fit rien.

**_Après plusieurs heures de recherches intensives._**

« -Dit Alphonse… Je dois te confier quelque chose…

-J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé ce que ce signe signifie ! L'ingrédient secret de la Pierre Philosophale est… Des vies humaines ?! »

Edward n'en revenait pas qu'il en toussa du sang à s'en évanouir. Mais il se reprit pour ne pas qu'Alphonse le voit.

Après avoir trouvé le cinquième laboratoire, Ed s'était engagé à l'intérieur du bâtiment tandis qu'Alphonse restait dehors. Lorsque les gardiens numéro 48 et numéro 68, qui étaient des âmes enfermé dans des armures, attaquèrent les deux frères.

« -Tu es faible petit alchimiste ! » Résonna la voix dans l'armure de numéro 48.

« -JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT ! » Cria Edward en s'élançant sur l'armure vide alors que tout son corps lui faisait terriblement mal. Il sentait qu'il allait lâcher prise s'il ne terminait pas se combat rapidement.

« -Je vais te détruire ! » Disait-il alors qu'Ed courrait vers lui en lui pointant son bras transmuté en lame. Celui-ci sauta et coupa la tête de l'armure, cassant ainsi le saut, mais il sentait sa cuisse le brûler. En regardant il voyait la lame gisant dans sa cuisse. Il entendit quelque chose bouger derrière lui.

L'armure c'était relevé. « J'ai pourtant brisé le saut ! Que fais-tu encore debout ?! » Fou de rage, Edward essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Il vit la grosse armure courir vers lui pour l'achever. « C'est bon c'est la fin.. »

Quand soudain, deux grandes lances qui transpercèrent le reste de l'armure qui tomba lourdement.

« -Ouf ! On a eu chaud Lust ! On a failli perdre notre plus important sacrifice humain ! » Disait un grand garçon très maigre avec des cheveux verts.

« -Oui Envy. Il faut détruire ce bâtiment. »

Ledit Envy se rapprocha d'Eward, qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire. C'est alors qu'Envy agacé par ce comportement l'assomma en un coup de poing. Il le mit sur son épaule attendant que Lust détruise le bâtiment.

« -Tu dis n'importe quoi ! » Résonna la vois d'Alphonse.

« -Ah oui ? Es-tu sûr que tu ais été un humain auparavant ? Que tu ne sois pas juste des bribes de souvenirs inventés par ton fameux frère ? » Cria le gardien numéro 68, qui était en fait Barry le Boucher.

« -Qu-… Non ! Je ne veux pas te croire ! » La voix d'Alphonse sonnait faux. Il n'y croyait pas, mais… Un sentiment lui disait le contraire. Il perdrait des fois le contrôle de son armure la nuit. Il ne dormait pas, il n'était juste… Plus connecté avec l'armure. Puis il revenait. Tout ça le faisait réfléchir, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi penser.

Quand soudain, une explosion retentissait. Alphonse tourna le dos à son adversaire. « Nii-san… » Souffla Alphonse et couru vers le bruit de l'explosion. Barry voulais le poursuivre mais le sous-lieutenant Ross et le sergent Broch l'en dissuada en lui tirant deux balles dans la main.

Quand Alphonse arriva au lieu de l'explosion, il vit son grand frère porté par un adolescent très mince avec un sourire sadique. Il le posa au sol au pied d'Alphonse, se retourna et parti. Edward était inconscient. Pas le temps de penser qui était cet énergumène aux cheveux verts. Il porta Edward et l'amena à l'hôpital.

« - Ed ! La chose que tu n'osais pas me dire hier, c'était que je ne suis pas ton vrai frère ! Que tu as inventé mes souvenirs et que tout le monde est dans le coup c'est ça ? Hein dis-moi ! 'Grand-frère' ! » Ce que lui disait Alphonse lui faisait mal. Il se gourait complètement. Mais comment lui expliquer ? Comment le prendrait-il ?

« - C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Tu as tout déballé ?! » Edward se retourna pour regarder la ville depuis le toit de l'hôpital. Serait-ce le bon moment pour tout avouer ? Winry était là aussi.

« -Alphonse ! » Intervint Winry. « Comment peux-tu penser qu'Edward ait volontairement sacrifié son bras pour un faux petit frère ?! Et ce qu'Edward a à te dire c'est que… C'est qu'il a peur que tu lui en veuille !

-Winry stop. » Il fallait dire la vérité maintenant. « Certes j'ai peur que tu m'en veuilles pour ce que je t'ai fait subir Alphonse. Mais il y a autre chose… Je… Je suis malade. _Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois… » _

C'est ainsi qu'Edward leur expliqua tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. La visite médicale, les nombreux traitements en cachette, les chimio, son état physique qui se délabrait. _Tout._ Sauf l'idée qu'il avait en tête depuis un moment, il n'était pas encore sûr que cela marche et Alphonse refuserait catégoriquement sans aucune explication.

« -Nous savions qu'il y avait quelque chose en ce moment. On a pensé à la maladie. Toutes mais pas ça ! » S'exclama Winry qui commençait enfin à comprendre.

« -Ed…Je… Je suis désolé. » Disait sincèrement Alphonse.

« -Ecoutez, personne n'est fautif ici. Alors, s'excuser ne sert à rien. Je… Je suis sur une piste mais je ne peux encore rien dire à ce stade.

-Mais Ed…

-Non Alphonse, s'il te plait. » Edward était embarrassé, il ne pouvait pas dire le fruit de ses recherches. Il vit la lèvre inférieure de Winry trembler_. « Ne pleure pas s'il te plait… Je ne veux plus te faire pleurer… »_ Pensa Edward. Mais les larmes de celle-ci roulaient déjà sur ses joues.

Ils se serrèrent ainsi tous ensemble dans un élan de solidarité. C'est Mustang qui vint les sortir de leur transe.

« -Edward, j'aimerais que tu prennes quelques vacances. Que tu rentres chez toi à Risembool quelques temps.

-Mais… !

-C'est un ordre Edward, après ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui je veux que tu te reposes. » L'aire blasé d'Edward en entendant qu'il avait l'ordre de partir en vacances avait fait sourire le Colonel.

Edward et Alphonse firent leurs valise, enfin surtout Edward. Et retournèrent à Risembool avec Winry et le commandant Armstrong.

Voilà maintenant plus de trois jours qu'Edward et Alphonse étaient à Risembool. Winry et Pinako faisaient leur possible pour rendre le quotidien d'Edward moins pénible. Mais Edward restait… Edward. Il refusait toutes aides, il voulait juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Alors il s'enfermait toute la journée dans sa chambre avec une tonne de livre qu'il avait ramené de Central. Des livres concernant les transmutations de corps. Il connaissait bien sur le principe d'échange équivalent.

« -Si j'y arrive… Alphonse retrouverait son corps… » Murmura Edward. « Partant du principe, que je suis une Pierre Rouge à une seule vie… Si j'échange mon corps et ma vie… Contre le corps d'Alphonse… Peut-être bien que… »

Edward sorti de ses pensées en entendant que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Winry passa timidement la tête.

« -Tu veux manger Ed ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement voyant la pagaille qu'il y avait dans la chambre du blond elle soupira. Il était assis en tailleurs avec trois livres sur les genoux, et les cinquante autres jonchaient à même le sol, sur le lit, et sur le bureau aussi. Il y avait des papiers partout, des dessins de cercles de transmutations, de porte, de mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« -Hein ? Oui, euh, j'arrive » Disait-il avec un petit sourire.

Une fois à table, tout était silencieux. Quand, Edward se leva et couru à l'étage dans la salle de bain. Ils entendirent Edward se tordre en vomissant dans les toilettes.

« - Je vais voir, je reviens… » Alphonse se leva et monta lui aussi.

« -Mamie… Maintenant à chaque repas qu'Ed quitte la table comme ça…

-Winry…

-Mamie, Edward cherche quelque chose. Je l'ai vu avant avec tous ses bouquins ouverts dans sa chambre. Mais il ne veut pas me le dire, je lui ai déjà demandé.

-Winry, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien faire… A part être présent pour lui.

-Mais il reste dans a chambre ! Toute la journée il y est. Il ne profite pas avec nous. Il ne mangera bientôt plus avec nous. Il dit qu'il veut se débrouiller seul… Comme avant, sauf que plus rien ne sera comme avant quand… quand il… » Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Voir la personne qu'elle aimait le plus, dans cet état… Elle vit Alphonse descendre les escaliers sans Edward. Elle essuya du revers de sa main les quelques larmes qui avaient coulées.

« -Il c'est évanoui au-dessus des toilettes, alors je l'ai porté et mis dans sa chambre. Je resterais à son chevet cette nuit, encore. »

Effectivement, la petite famille n'en pouvait plus. Ronger par la tristesse et l'angoisse…

Edward se réveilla en pleine nuit sueur. Il regarda autour de lui, il était dans sa chambre et Alphonse était là aussi. Il le regardait.

« -Tu es réveillé ?

-Ouais… Désolé pour le repas.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Dis, tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps avec nous ses derniers temps.

-Oui, je sais. Mais je fais des recherches et… Je pense toucher au but…

-Edward ! On sait tous les deux, combien de temps il te reste, pour quoi crois-tu que Mustang ta donnée des vacances ?! Tu ne profites même pas, tu devrais dire à Winry ce que tu ressens, et avoir de bons souvenirs avec nous avant…

-Winry n'est qu'une amie d'enfance ! Et Al… Je suis désolé… Mais… Si je trouve…

-Si tu trouves quoi ?

-Si je trouve la solution de ma formule… Ma vie n'aura pas été inutile.

-Edward, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire exactement ?

-Je ne peux pas te dire Alphonse… » Edward se retourna dans son lit pour être dos à son frère. Il l'entendit soupirer avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Edward ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se retourna dans sa couette pour ne pas être gêné dans la lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé la veille, il avait encore vomi et Alphonse avait veillé sur lui cette nuit. Il soupira et s'assis dans son lit. Alphonse n'était plus là.

Il prit un des livres qui était sur sa table de chevet et commença à lire. Alphonse entra sans frapper.

« -Ah tu es réveillé, tu aurais pu descendre. Bon on te laisse avec Winry. Moi et Pinako allons au village faire quelques courses. Et s'il te plait, ne passe pas le reste de ta journée dans ta chambre.

-Ouais promis. » Edward sorti du lit et alla dans la de bain. Il entendit la porte calqué signe qu'Alphonse et Pinako était partis. Il prit une bonne douche chaude et se lava les cheveux. Ils étaient devenus fin et cassés. En sortant de la douche il les sécha doucement pour le pas les abîmés encore plus dû au traitement.

Il sorti avec une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille pour aller dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il croisa Winry dans le couloir, celle-ci s'arrêta nette. Elle dévisageait Edward détaillant du regard son torse. Puis il la regarda détalé vers sa chambre. Le petit blond était surpris de la réaction de son amie.

Il alla s'habillé et se dirigea vers la chambre de Winry.

« -Winry ? Ça va ?

-Hein ? Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

-Bah tu as réagis bizarrement tout à l'heure.

-Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? » Elle était assise en tailleur sur lit, se balançant d'avant en arrière signe quelle était songeuse.

« -Winry, ça fait des années que l'on se connait, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. » Il s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit.

Winry ne pouvait pas lui dire que c'était à cause de ses sentiments. Elle se décala pour s'éloigner un peu.

« -Winry… Allez crache le morceau.

-Toi.

-Quoi moi ? » Edward faisait une tête d'incompréhension, que voulait-elle dire par lui ?

« - Ce qui me tracasse, c'est toi Ed.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Non Edward, c'est juste que… » Edward était rassuré qu'il ait rien fait, mais quelque chose clochait.

« -Edward, je suis secrètement amoureuse de toi. » Winry l'avait dit. Edward faisait des grands yeux. Winry devins rouge pivoine et baissa les yeux de honte.

Edward se leva brusquement, le visage tout rouge et crispé de peur. Puis sortit précipitamment de la chambre de Winry.

« -Ed attend… ! » Mais il était déjà parti. « Sûrement près de son arbre ou il trainait tout le temps quand il était gosse. »

Le petit blond était effectivement assis sous un arbre. « Comment pouvait-elle dire ça… » Pensa-t-il. « Je vais bientôt crever, pourquoi elle me dit ça maintenant… Je ne peux pas dire que moi aussi… Sa la détruirais de toute façon… »

Il resta là pendant plus d'une heure avant de se décider à rentrer. Pour retourner directement dans sa chambre et reprendre ses recherches. Une journée comme les autres quoi.

« J'ai compris ! Donc si je fais un trait ici, et la… Parfait ! Le moment venu… Al saura quoi faire en le voyant… » Une quinte de toux fit perdre la concentration d'Edward.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés. Son état s'aggravait, il était de plus en plus fatigué chaque jour malgré les médicaments. Des fois il ne voulait pas s'endormir de peur de ne plus jamais se réveiller, il s'était amaigri aussi. Et il n'avait pas revue le regard de Winry depuis le jour où elle lui avait qu'elle l'aimait. Edward ne voulait pas lui avouer ses sentiments, elle souffrait déjà bien assez en tant qu'amie.

Il soupira et descendit avec difficulté dans le salon, tout le monde y était assis silencieux. Les trois têtes se retournèrent vers lui, puis revinrent à leur activité.

Mais les jambes d'Ed ne supportant plus le poids, flanchèrent et il tomba lourdement dans l'escalier. Winry laissa échapper un bruit d'étonnement. Les trois s'empressèrent d'aider Edward. Le blond ferma les yeux fort, il avait énormément de mal à respirer et avait mal à la tête. Alphonse le porta et le coucha sur le canapé.

« -Ca va Ed ? » S'inquiéta Alphonse. Winry avait déjà commencé à pleurer et Pinako avait les mains sur sa bouche attendant le verdict.

« -Impec'… J'ai mal au crâne et à tous les os de mon corps à part ça, ça va. » Edward sentait sa force le quitter petit à petit. Serait-ce la fin cette fois ? Il avait déjà eu cette sensation, mais quelques minutes après il avait de nouveau de l'énergie, enfin façon de parler… Mais maintenant qu'il avait la solution pour aider Alphonse. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de lutter.

« -Alphonse… » Disait Ed avec difficulté, il avait la bouche engourdie ce qui était très désagréable. « J'ai un papier sur mon bureau, va me le chercher s'il te plait… »

Alphonse s'exécuta. Winry s'approcha d'Edward et s'accroupi à côté de lui.

« -Ah ben enfin…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu as cessé de m'ignorer. Winry, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, j'ai agis comme un idiot…

-Ed… » Winry voulait encore pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'est vrai, il avait agis comme un idiot. Elle lui serra la main en souriant doucement.

Une fois qu'Alphonse eu trouvé le fameux papier, il le déplia et le déposa sur la table basse du salon.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Winry qui regarda le dessin.

« -Un cercle de transmutation… Ed que vas-tu faire avec ça ? » Alphonse avec les deux mains sur le cercle.

« -Te rendre ton corps. » Edward claqua dans ses mains et activa le cercle.

« -EDWARD ! Non… ! » La voix d'Alphonse se perdit dans la lumière blanche.

Quand Edward rouvrit les yeux, il était devant la porte de la Vérité et un homme tout blanc

« -Qui es-tu ? » Demanda Ed.

« -Je suis ce qu'on appelle Dieu, le monde, l'infini, tout ou bien un. » Cet homme blanc flottait dans les airs. « Tu viens pour le corps de ton frère ? Que vas-tu offrir cette fois en échange, un bras ? Une jambe ?

-Je suis en fin de vie, alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre, pour Alphonse, sa devrait marcher, le corps d'Alphonse **doit** être là. » Murmura Edward. « J'OFFRE TOUTE MA VIE, MON AME ET MON CORPS CONTRE CELUI D'ALPHONSE ! » Cria-t-il en montrant du doigt l'homme blanc.

«-Eh bien, c'est étonnant. Mais c'est un marché équitable. » Il pointa la main vers Ed qui sombra dans le noir…

« -Ed… ! ED ! EDWARD ! » Cria Winry qui le secoua pour le réveiller. « Non, NON ! Pas ça, s'il te plait. Ne me laisse pas. Tu n'as pas le droit ! IDIOT ! » Elle ne se contrôlait plus. Ses larmes coulaient à flot ne pouvant les arrêter.

Elle se tourna vers Alphonse. Ce qu'elle vit le surprit au plus haut point. Un corps. Un corps de chair et d'os était à la place d'Alphonse, il était maigre et très mal au point mais il était là. « A-al…? » Le corps se mis à bouger et les yeux du garçon blond s'ouvrit. Les iris bruns d'Alphonse. Winry étouffa un cri.

Winry se dépêcha de lui trouver une couverture. Et Pinako fila dans la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose de chaud. Tandis qu'Al s'assis sur le sol face au canapé ou Edward y était. Il se releva avec difficulté, il n'avait plus de muscles, et commença à secouer Ed.

« -Nii-san… Edward réveille-toi… Edward ! Espèce d'idiot réveille-toi ! Pinako appelle les urgences !» Alphonse sentait ses larmes monter en voyant que son frère ne bougeait plus. Sous la colère il déchira le papier avec le cercle de transmutation. Quand il vit qu'un bout de phrase était marqué derrière. Il rassembla tous les bouts déchirés avec les mots et des bouts de phrase qu'il remettait ensemble pour former une seule phrase_. 'Tiroir de gauche sous les papiers. '_

« -Winry ! Winry ! Viens !

-Oui ? » Elle était essoufflée de courir dans la maison, pensant que c'était Edward qui se réveillait elle eut une larme d'espoir. Mais ce n'était qu'Alphonse dans son corps. Dans son corps ? « Alphonse… » Elle le pointait du doigt.

Alphonse, ne comprenant se regarda. La bouche grande ouverte et de grands yeux, il s'examina. Il avait trouvé trop corps. Mais com-… « Ed ! Il a… Il a… » Il ne contrôlait plus ses sanglots. « Il a sacrifié son corps, sa vie pour moi ! » Il s'écroula sur son frère pour le serrer dans ses bras faibles. « Winry, il y a un truc dans le tiroir de gauche dans le bureau d'Edward, il faut que tu le trouves… »

Winry posa la couverture sur les épaules d'Alphonse. Elle se rua vers la chambre d'Ed et chercha dans ce fameux tiroir. Une lettre_. 'Winry & Alphonse'. _C'était l'écriture d'Ed. Mais l'ambulancier était déjà là pour Edward.

« -Je suis désolé jeune homme. Il n'est plus…

-Non… NON EDWARD ! » Cria Alphonse anéanti. Winry vint le serrer dans ses bras. Ils emmenèrent Edward hors de la maison pour le mettre dans un lieu approprié.

« -Alphonse… J'ai trouvé cette lettre…

-Tu peux la lire s'il te plait ? Je n'ai pas le courage de le faire…

- '_Winry & Alphonse,_

_Si vous liez ceci, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et soit c'est en rangeant mes affaires de défunt frère que vous l'avez trouvé, soit en lisant le mot derrière mon cercle de transmutation, ce qui veux dire qu'Alphonse a retrouvé son corps (je prie pour que ça soit ça…)._

_Donc Alphonse, tu dois me haïr à ce moment précis, oui j'ai offert mon corps, mon âme et ma vie pour que tu retrouves ton corps, car à la base tout était de ma faute. L'idée, la transmutation humaine, tout. Et je ne me pardonnerais jamais de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Mon petit frère… Vie ta vie à fond, je ne saurais jamais à quoi te ressemble maintenant. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais… Je t'aime mon petit frère. Et n'oublie pas ton grand frère ! _

_Une dernière chose Alphonse, je veux que tu fasses mon éloge avec Winry._

_Enfin Winry, Winry… Je m'excuse aussi, même si je suis impardonnable, de t'avoir fait tellement pleurer. J'aimerais te dire que la prochaine fois je te ferais pleurer de rire, mais… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une prochaine fois. Je redouterais même dans ma tombe ta clef de 12… Toi aussi, même si je ne suis plus là, je veux que tu refasses ta vie. Sans moi, mais promet moi que tu seras heureuse même si ce n'est pas moi qui le fait. _

_C'est ma dernière volonté, que vous soyez heureux, sans moi. Continuer à rire, tomber amoureux, faites des choses folles !_

_Dites à tout le monde que le grand Alchimiste Fullmetal n'est plus. (Dites grand s'il vous plait, sa serait gentil pour mon égo)._

_Mais qu'il restera à jamais dans vos mémoires et dans vos cœurs._

_Merci pour cette vie, courte mais génial. Vous savez, la vie est faite de haut et de bas, mais la vie vaut le coup d'être vécue._

_PS : Winry, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte mais, je t'ai toujours aimé. Mais je ne voulais pas encore plus te faire souffrir._

_PSS : Je sais que je suis inexcusable, mais je suis désolé de ne pas avoir profité correctement mes derniers jours avec vous… _

_Edward Elric, le grand.' »_

* * *

FIN ! Dites moi dans les reviews si j'ai réussi mon objectif, ou pas. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci à vous !

PS: Si vous voulez que je fasse une suite de ce qu'il se passe dans le futur, aussi dans les reviews.

SplashySunchine.


	2. Chapitre Bonus

_Bonjour ! Le chapitre bonus juste pour le plaisir. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Alphonse Elric regardait songeur par la fenêtre du train en direction de Risembool. Il rentrait enfin chez lui après être parti pendant cinq ans. Il avait vécu plein d'aventures durant ses cinq ans, comme en apprendre plus sur l'elixirologie de Xing avec Mai Chang pendant deux ans.

Il allait revoir Winry, qui était elle aussi rentrée pour l'occasion. Alphonse sorti du train et respirait un bon coup l'air de la campagne de son enfance, cela le rendait nostalgique. Il marcha jusqu'à la demeure des Rockbell où seule Mamie Pinako devait y vivre et Den leur chien. Al lui envoyait bien sûr de ses nouvelles souvent, il avait de la peine pour sa Mamie de cœur.

Il sonna et regarda ailleurs en attendant que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Et ce quelqu'un c'était Winry. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et lui sauta au cou. Il avait bien changé depuis le jour où il était revenu tellement chétif. Alphonse avait grandi et il c'était développé au niveau des épaules et du torse. Mais il avait gardé ses grands yeux bruns d'enfant innocent et il c'était coupé les cheveux comme quand il était petit.

Depuis ce jour funèbre Winry et Alphonse était devenue très proche, mais ne restèrent que des amis. Elle l'invita à manger et à boire quelque chose tout excitée que son ami soit enfin arrivé. Alphonse raconta à Winry et Pinako toutes ses aventures, les découvertes qu'il avait fait à Xing et que le gouvernement allait changer.

« -Winry… On y va ? » Demanda Alphonse en se levant du canapé.

« -Oui, nous allions-y.

-Où allez-vous ? » Pinako se leva aussi pour regarder ses petits-enfants.

« -On va le voir. »Dirent Alphonse et Winry en cœur.

« -Oh, et bien ne soyez pas en retard pour le dîner.

-Promis ! »

Les deux jeunes gens partir en direction du cimetière. Leur trajet fut silencieux, chacun pensait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire devant sa tombe. Winry avait toujours refusé d'y aller alors qu'Alphonse y allait tous les jours pendant un certain temps. C'était une belle après-midi pourtant, beaucoup de tristesse et de nostalgie se lisaient dans les yeux de nos compagnons.

Une fois devant sa tombe, Winry s'effondra sur ses genoux et posa les mains sur la pierre tombale laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. **_'Edward Elric – 1899/1915. A mon frère bien aimé.' _**C'est ce que l'on pouvait lire sur cette tombe.

« -Ed, voilà maintenant cinq ans que tu es parti… Nous avons tenu notre promesse, nous sommes heureux. Moi, Winry, Mustang… Pour ma part, j'ai délogé un coup d'état et j'ai visité Xing pour faire des recherches sur l'alchimie médicale. Et en même temps, je me suis trouvé une charmante amie originaire de Xing… » A ses mots, Alphonse rougi car Winry le regardait surpris, il avait sans-doute oublié de dire qu'il avait trouvé une petite amie. « Mais plus tard, j'aimerais être docteur Alchimiste dans l'armée. Comme ça je pourrais sauver des gens avec l'alchimie…

-Ed… » Winry sanglota de plus bel. « Tu me manques terriblement… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être pleinement heureuse un jour. Je serais mécanicienne d'auto-mail, pour aider les idiots comme toi quand ils cassent leur auto-mail… Je… Je… » Winry avait du mal à respirer, étouffé par ses propres pleurs.

« - Et moi je suis devenu Führer ! » Les jeunes adultes se retournèrent pour voir qui osait les déranger.

« -Mustang ?! Mais… » Alphonse ne sut trouver les mots.

« -C'était mon subordonné, mais aussi mon ami. Je suis allez voir Hugues en même temps, et je vous ai vu alors je suis venu.

-C'est gentil de votre part Colonel.

-Je ne suis plus Colonel, je suis presque à la tête du pays, mais Grumman ne veut pas me laisser la place.

-Peut-être, mais vous resterez toujours un Colonel pour moi. »

Roy Mustang avait eu du mal à accepter deux enterrements de ses subordonnés la même année. Quand il avait appris que le FullMetal c'était sacrifié et qu'Alphonse avait retrouvé son corps, il n'avait pas su comment il devait réagir.

Pendant ses cinq années, le brun avait gravi les échelons de l'armée après la mort « subite » du Généralissime et avec lui presque tous les généraux. Il savait que Grumman lui prendrait la place mais également qu'il allait prendre sa retraite et qu'il pourrait aisément se glisser derrière le bureau pour prendre la tête du pays. Ce n'était qu'un question de mois.

L'ex-Colonel se rapprocha des jeunes adultes. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Alphonse en signe de compréhension.

C'était la deuxième fois pour Al qu'il restait toute une journée devant une tombe, la première fois pour sa mère mais Edward était là pour le consoler. Mais là, il n'y avait personne pour le consoler. Pas de frère, pas de mère, pas de père. Il avait Winry et Pinako, mais ce n'était que sa famille de cœur. Il était le dernier descendant de la famille Elric. A ses pensées, Alphonse céda et laissa ses larmes couler.

« - Edward… Je suis désolé… Je n'y arrive pas… Je ne suis pas aussi courageux que toi. Tu as toujours été le leader. Je suis perdu sans toi. » Disait Alphonse.

« -Nous sommes tous perdus sans lui… » Disait Winry, toujours effondré au sol.

« -Les enfants, vous m'avez dit que sa dernière volonté était que vous soyez heureux. Alors, relevez la tête, pensez au futur sans oublier le passer. Je sais ce que sa fait de perdre un être chère à ses yeux. Alors, faites que sa mort n'est pas été vaine. Soyez le plus heureux possible. »

Winry renifla et se releva.

« Allez, Alphonse rentrons. » Disait-elle en lui prenant la main. Il la regarda le regard embué de larmes.

« -Oui tu as raison. Colonel, vous pouvez rentrer avec nous si vous le souhaitez.

-Avec plaisir les gosses !

-Monsieur Mustang, nous ne sommes plus des enfants. » Répliqua Winry.

« -Ah bon ? J'aurais cru. » Se moquait ouvertement Mustang.

« -Vous n'êtes toujours pas drôle, même cinq années passé. Je crois que l'humour ce n'est pas pour vous. » Répliqua Alphonse.

« -Et moi je crois… Que tu as tout à fait raison Alphonse ! Haha ! »

Les trois amis rentrèrent tranquillement derrière un coucher de soleil jaune orangé riant du sens de l'humour de Roy Mustang qui laissait à désirer. Et laissant derrière eux le cimetière où reposait désormais le fils ainé de la famille Elric enfin réuni avec son père et sa mère.

Ils allaient accomplir le vœu d'Edward, être le plus heureux possible, sans lui.

* * *

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé... Franchement, je ne savais pas trop comment finir, je ne voulais pas tourner en rond non plus alors voilà._

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_SunchineSplachy._


End file.
